Never When You Need One
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. WoW: Swirl. Spoilers: Picks up right where 8.23 ended and will speculate on where we might be going...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Completely acceptable under Canadian UGC copyright. But all hail the master anyway...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Picks up right where 8.23 ended and will speculate on some known spoilers for the coming season. However, you won't KNOW they are spoilers, so really, just spoilers up to 8.23...

**WOW:** mirror

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

The look of shock on Dean's face was mirrored on Sam's before Sam's face crumpled in another grimace of pain.

"Dammit! Why is Cas never here when we really need him," Dean covered his concern for his brother with annoyance for the angel.

"Seems like there's angels all around us now," Sam pointed out.

"And when was that ever a good thing?" Dean kept a tight grip on his brother as he scanned the area and tried to form a coherent plan.

Even as he rose to his feet, a figure emerged from the woods right in front of them...

* * *

**A/N2:** TBC... Assuming anyone is interested?


	2. Out of the Woods

**Disclaimer: **This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Completely acceptable under Canadian UGC copyright. But all hail the master anyway...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Picks up right where 8.23 ended and will speculate on some known spoilers for the coming season. However, you won't KNOW they are spoilers, so really, just spoilers up to 8.23...

**WOW:** rain

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

The streaks of light that signalled the angels raining out of Heaven still illuminated the sky as an unfamiliar figure stepped out of the woods. Dean had no doubt this was a fallen angel – he reeked of heavenly power even if he had been stripped of his wings. Dean felt Sam's hand close on his ankle in a cautionary squeeze. Dean had no love for the heavenly host, but he wasn't going to endanger his brother by shooting of his mouth, either – unless it would draw unwanted attention to himself...

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

* * *

A/N Be patient... :)


	3. Who IS This Guy?

**Disclaimer: **This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Completely acceptable under Canadian UGC copyright. But all hail the master anyway...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Picks up right where 8.23 ended and will speculate on some known spoilers for the coming season. However, you won't KNOW they are spoilers, so really, just spoilers up to 8.23...

**WOW:** file

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Why was I not surprised to learn that the Winchesters were once again at the center of this latest crisis?"

"Matter of opinion..." Dean hedged.

"Silence!"

Dean wracked his brain for any information he might have filed away that could give him a clue as to who this latest threat might be. He had to admit he had nothing.

"Where is Castiel?" the angel demanded.

"No idea," Dean answered honestly, glancing anxiously at Sam as he felt the hand fall away from his ankle. Sam's face had gone lax.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean turned quickly and bent to his unconscious brother.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm actually going to just go ahead and write an honest to goodness chapter to wrap this up - there's no way I can finish this drabble style before I get "Carvered" by the new season. Look for a regular length chapie coming soon... ish...


	4. Bad Timing

**Disclaimer: **This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Completely acceptable under Canadian UGC copyright. But all hail the master anyway...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Picks up right where 8.23 ended and will speculate on some known spoilers for the coming season. However, you won't KNOW they are spoilers, so really, just spoilers up to 8.23...

**WOW:** swirl

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"NOnononononononono," was the most coherent thought swirling through Dean's head as he bent over his unconscious brother whose breathing had become erratic and labored.

Dean whirled on the angel.

"Do something, you son of a bitch! Help him! Just for once do what a damn angel is supposed to do!"

"And still you have learned nothing of what it means to be a part of the heavenly host," the angel stood, arms crossed, neither moving nor moved.

"Please," Dean pleaded. There was no point in pride if it meant he lost Sam.

And then, another figure emerged from the woods...

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the end of this story via drabbles. If you are interested (dubious given the lack of reviews last week), this story will be completed in "What Brothers Do" which I will post later tonight... (it's done!)


End file.
